


Accepting Temptation

by MsYukari



Series: Dark Temptation [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, F/F, Fallen Angels, Halloween, Haunting, Paranormal, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-On, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan isn't the only one to visit Vera that Halloween night...This is a sequel to my one shot Dark Temptation that I wrote as a birthday fic for oceansinmychest. Please check that fic out first before reading this one.Happy Halloween!





	1. Chapter 1

Vera woke up with a start, not quite knowing where she was. It was still dark outside. She stared at the clock on her nightstand.

**3:00am.**

The last thing she remembered was the party, and talking to Joan.

Something about angels and demons, and Joan's eyes... they had gone completely black. Or did they?

_How much did I have to drink last night?_

More memories of the night came to her, where she followed Joan to her house and...

Vera blushed, remembering Joan's mouth on her, her tongue and fingers inside her. Her soft and curvaceous body pressed deliciously against hers. And the breathy moans that left her mouth. Vera's breath caught as visions of their time together consumed her thoughts.

_But how did I get home?_

She had no memory of going home, and didn't even see any evidence that Joan was here with her now. Was it all a dream?

It wouldn't be the first time that she dreamed of Joan, and definitely not the first time it was a sexual dream. Her nipples hardened when she thought about it, and she ran her hand between her legs, softly stroking herself. For some reason she felt embarrassed, and she wasn't sure why.

_I must have been too drunk last night. Nothing happened between us, and it's Halloween, so of course I'd dream of devils._

Vera sighed, shaking her head at her own silly imagination and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The blankets covering Vera's body moved away, leaving her shivering in her sleep. It waited for her to fall asleep as unseen hands touched her body.

Vera gasped, not sure what had woken her up. It almost felt like... like someone was touching her. She looked around her room and didn't see anything.

As she drifted off to sleep again, she felt like someone breathed against her neck. She yelped and sat up in bed. She was shivering because the room was suddenly freezing, and the hairs stood up on the back of her neck.

She had the very strange feeling that someone or something was watching her. She slowly looked around the room, squinting in the darkness.

There was a shape in the room. And when she looked hard enough she could see that it was a shadowy figure. At first she thought it was a burglar in her home, but then she could see that the person had no facial features.

Vera breathed faster, her mouth going dry as she stared at it. A cold sweat started as she felt fear and panic.

“Please don't,” she whispered. She was unsure why she said that, responding with the first thought that came into her mind.

_It's not real. I'm just imagining things._

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing it to go away. Her heart pounded so fast now that she thought she would pass out.

“_Vera.”_

She bit back a scream when there was a whisper in her ear, and she felt a presence so heavy that it paralyzed her. There was a touch to her hair and back, and it felt cold and hot at the same time. There was a sharp pain in her back as she imagined a giant claw scratching her back.

“Get out!” She screamed.

She gasped when she felt the pressure off of her body, catching her breath. She slowly moved her head, and scampered across the floor to turn on the light. No one was there, and her room looked exactly as it always was.

She swallowed, going around to check her closet. There was nothing in there, and then she looked at her bed, seeing the darkness underneath. The silly fear of monsters being under the bed but after that, would anyone blame her for being scared to check under the bed now?

Licking her lips, she slowly walked over to her bed, crouching down and closing her eyes as she lowered her head. Counting to three, she opened them and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything.

Standing up, she went into the bathroom to splash water on her face. Staring into her reflection, she realized there was one last thing she hadn't checked. She slowly turned around and lifted her shirt, staring at the red scratch marks on her back.

Visibly shaken, she couldn't sleep now and moved into the living room. Turning on the TV she stared at her phone, hovering her finger over the Governor's name.

She would think this was stupid and a complete waste of time. She was an adult, and there had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe she was dreaming earlier too...

Biting the bullet, she typed out a message.

_Are you still awake?_

There was no response, and she shook her head, knowing that it was way too early.

_Hello again, Vera. _

Vera's eyes widened when she saw the text.

_Sorry to bother you, but I have to ask you a question. Did something happen between us last night?_

_Do you not remember?_

She hesitated._ I know I had a little bit to drink..._

_Yes, but I'm surprised you don't remember. I was sure that I... didn't make you forget._

_Make me forget what?_

_Vera, what do you remember from last night?_

_I remember the party, and us talking, and a little more than that..._

_That's because more did happen, but you fell asleep in my arms afterwards. I didn't want to disturb you so I made sure you didn't wake up when I took you home._

_So we did... we were intimate?_

_In every sense of the word. Does that bother you?_

_No... it doesn't. Now that I know that it's not a dream._

_So did you text me because you really wanted to know or because you wanted more?_

Vera blushed, wishing that it was just because of that.

_I needed to know, but I also had a nightmare, or maybe it wasn't..._

_What do you mean?_

_I felt like someone was touching me, and it didn't feel right if that makes sense. I could see something in the corner of my room, and at first I thought it was a person, but it wasn't. It whispered my name. I used to get night terrors as a child so, I don't know maybe it's just that._

_I'm coming over._

_What? No, please you don't have to._

_Don't argue with me. I'm on my way._

It took about fifteen minutes for Joan to arrive, not even greeting her when she opened her door. Joan looked around, touching the walls and didn't say anything for several minutes.

“What's going--”

“Shh, I'm listening.”

“I don't hear anything.”

“You wouldn't be able to,” Joan said quietly, looking back at Vera. She sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. “Sit.”

Vera sat down next to her and Joan touched her arm, closing her eyes and inhaling sharply.

“They did touch you.”

Vera felt goosebumps on her skin. “They?”

Joan held her hand, looking into her eyes. “Were you hurt?”

“Yes, it... whatever it was scratched me, I think.”

“Where?”

“On my back.”

Joan's lip twitched. “Show me.”

Vera's ears burned red when she took off her shirt, covering her breasts in front of Joan. The older woman gently touched her back, leaning forward and kissing the skin gently.

“I'm sorry that you were hurt.”

“It'll heal. It's just a scratch.”

“It's not just a scratch. This is serious.”

“You're scaring me.”

“I know, but you need to know this because it's marked you now.”

“But... didn't you say that I'm yours?” Vera asked, feeling confused and frightened.

“Yes, you are, but belonging to one of the Fallen doesn't mean it's without consequences. What you encountered wants you too, and now you're a target.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked that since it's close to Halloween! This fic is a mix of a few ideas in my head for some Halloween stories for FreakyTits. It'll be multi chapter but I'm not sure how many chapters yet, but I'm going to try and finish it by Halloween.
> 
> I listened to some Halloween music while writing this and if you're interested in what I listened to, I'll put up some of the youtube links.
> 
> Halloween Theme by John Carpenter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT4FY3NrhGg
> 
> Tubular Bells (The Exorcist Theme) by Mike Oldfield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfWJqKIxyGc  
(Btw the entire track for Tubular Bells is super long, so The Exorcist theme is only in the beginning of it).
> 
> And this is a 3 hour track I found on youtube of creepy ominous instrumental music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlLGwW7eHTI


	2. Chapter 2

Vera breathed faster, her heart pounding when she heard what Joan said. A fist closed tightly around her heart as the panic set in.

“Why is this happening?”

Joan sighed. “Because God’s children are easy targets. I wouldn’t be surprised if this entity has been watching you for a longer amount of time than you realize.”

“You said you’ve waited for a long time. How do I know it wasn’t you? You said that you feed off of my fear,” Vera accused.

Joan’s eyes hardened. “I may be many things Vera, but I wouldn’t have done that to you. Your consent is very important to me.”

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t want it in my house!”

“Unfortunately, you’ve opened a door. They’re much harder to get rid of once that happens.”

“How the hell did I open a door?”

Joan averted her eyes. “It was through me. I knew tempting you might be an invitation, but I was hoping it wouldn’t be.”

“So it is your fault!”

“I didn’t want this to happen,” she snapped.

Vera rubbed her eyes. “You lied to me before about what you are, so why should I believe you?”

The older woman narrowed her eyes, and the lights flickered and darkened around her. Joan’s eyes turned black, and her voice lowered to a deeper, inhuman sound.

** _“During a different time, I would have been thrilled with your despair and misfortune. I would have made you desperate for relief until you’re begging to do anything… anything for the pain to stop. And you would have made it so easy. If I wanted your soul, I would have taken it by now. Do you know why that is?”_ **

Vera shook her head, her eyes wide. 

“It’s because you’re easy,” she said softly, her voice changing again to what it was before. “You’re easy to tempt and manipulate, and I’m no angel so of course I do these things to you, but they’re for my own agenda.”

“What are you saying?” She asked nervously.

Joan cupped her chin. “I no longer do the Devil’s work. Everything I do is for my own benefit, for the greater good.”

“Okay, but I still don’t know what that means.”

“It means that I will get what I want in this life, no matter what it takes. And you will be there by my side, because you have consented. And I don’t continue anything without consent. That entity from before, none of that matters to it. It wants your soul because you’re weak.”

“You don’t have to insult me,” Vera said quietly.

Joan stroked her cheek. “Would you rather be alone? I don’t have to stay here with you. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be able to fight it off with prayer,” she said, smirking.

“I’m scared and all you’re doing is mocking me?”

“When you insult me and think I’m the dark presence that you encountered, then what do you expect?”

Vera closed her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be. I came over here because I was worried about you. An emotion I’ve gained over the years since I’ve been living among you.”

“Can you stay with me tonight? I don’t think I can sleep, and I have work tomorrow.”

Joan’s eyes softened. “You don’t have to go into work today. You’ll stay with me, and I will make sure no harm comes to you.”

“Do all Fallen Angels feel this way?”

“Only a few.”

* * *

Joan laid next to Vera, watching over her as she slept. The younger woman looked calmer in sleep. But the stress and worry were still there, a huge difference in the pleased and blissful look on her face after she fucked her.

_ This will not do. _

She stroked Vera’s hair, deciding she wouldn’t let anyone or anything sabotage what was slowly developing between them.

_ “You’re a fool,” _a voice whispered. She looked up, and saw the black shadowy figure in the corner with white glowing eyes.

She slowly stood up, her own eyes turning completely black. 

** _“You aren’t welcome here.”_ **

_ “You think because you’re no longer with us, that you’re allowed to banish us.” _

** _“It may burn my hand, but I can definitely banish you with a crucifix.”_ **

_ “You are a disgusting heretic. You were loyal to the Dark Lord for thousands of years. We should make you suffer for your betrayal.” _

** _“Get out! She does not belong to you!”_ **

She heard Vera scream, looking back at her terrified on the bed.

_ “Neither wanted by God or Satan, you are alone here. You have emotions more like humans, you’re the one who has become weak,” _it taunted.

** _“Touch her again and I will call upon all the powers I have available to me, from Heaven and Hell,” _**she said, and large black wings spread out across her back.

There was a low growl before the entity slowly disappeared. She finally breathed again, moving back to Vera. She stared at Joan, unable to speak.

“Vera, it’s all right. It won’t be back. You’re safe.”

Vera reached up and gently and cautiously touched her wings. “You’re… you’re so beautiful.”

Joan allowed Vera’s curiosity, sighing at the soft and gentle touch. “We were all very beautiful at one time.”

Vera caressed her shoulders and collarbone. “You’re not the same as that thing, and you aren’t an angel. I don’t know what to think… or believe.”

“Nothing is black and white. I’m one of the Fallen. I’m not in Heaven or Hell, but I still have the powers of both. I don’t like to use the angelic side but… I can’t deny my origin.”

Vera watched as her wings slowly melded into her back as if they were never there. She glided her hand across her skin, trying to feel any trace of them there. Joan chuckled. 

“You won’t be able to feel them.”

Joan held Vera in her arms, slipping off her pajamas. “Turn around,” she whispered.

Vera hesitated, then slowly turned around, shivering a little as she sat naked on the bed. Joan touched the scratches on her back, now sliding her fingernail gently down her spine. 

“I have many great things planned for the both of us, so this can’t happen again.” She pressed harder on her back, making Vera gasp. 

“I’ve marked you now.” She leaned forward and kissed the scratch she left on her back, kissing up to her neck. Taking off her own clothes, she pressed her wet sex against Vera’s ass. She slowly began to grind against her, kissing her neck and sucking on it. Vera moaned softly.

“You want to fuck me now?”

“I know you want it. Despite your fear, you’re extremely aroused right now. I’m beginning to think you like a little bit of darkness,” she said, smiling.

“I am not,” she protested.

Joan slowly slid her hand down her stomach to cup her hand between her legs, slowly and firmly rubbing her palm against her cunt. “Your body speaks another language. I can feel and smell how wet you are.”

Vera whimpered, moaning as Joan slid her fingers inside her. She kissed and sucked her neck, grinding and rubbing against her ass harder. She pushed Vera onto her stomach and spread her legs. 

“Stay right there,” she ordered. Standing up she moved over to her overnight bag, taking out the strap-on dildo. She knew Vera had fantasies of her doing this, and she breathed deeply when she moved back behind Vera and caressed her back and hips.

Fingers stroked along her wetness, slowly teasing as she slid her finger up and down. “Have you ever been fucked like this? Did Jake or Fletcher satisfy you in that way? Did they know the naughty thoughts you have?” She teased, slowly sliding the dildo on her wet lips and clit.

Vera shivered. “No, they didn’t,” she moaned. Joan squeezed her ass, leaning down to kiss her back and shoulders.

“There is nothing wrong with a little bit of sin,” Joan whispered, biting her shoulder as she thrust inside her. Vera gasped, and Joan kissed her neck, whispering in her ear.

_ “Meus es tu.” _

Vera wrinkled her brow, recognizing what sounded like Latin. She moaned again when she felt Joan’s fingers circling her clit. Vera slowly rocked her hips back against her. 

Joan’s nostrils flared, rubbing and teasing Vera’s clit as she watched her. She slowly pulled out, and slowly moved Vera onto her back, staring into her eyes before she kissed her deeply and passionately.

Thrusting the dildo inside her again, she moaned when Vera wrapped her legs around her hips. She panted, looking up at Joan’s expression of pleasure with her eyes closed, and her entire body was surrounded by an ethereal glow. Fascinated, she watched Joan as she rocked her hips against her, looking into her eyes that glowed white. Her voice was soft but different, and she couldn’t explain how it sounded to her. 

“Touch me,” she whispered. Vera obeyed, reaching up to squeeze her breasts. Her hardened nipples were enticing, and she closed her mouth around one and sucked. Joan moaned, and Vera reached down to rub her clit at the same time, needing attention to that part of her as Joan fucked her with the strap-on.

She was overwhelmed by the sensation of everything. Rubbing her clit faster, she sucked harder on Joan’s nipple. Joan pulled back and pushed her hips against her, thrusting harder and deeper now. She was disappointed at the loss of her nipple in her mouth, but that feeling was soon lost as Joan rocked and rolled her hips, leaning down again to kiss her hard.

Vera moaned into her mouth, her body tensing around hers as she came. Joan stroked her face, kissing her a few times before holding her close. 

Vera was breathless as she looked into her eyes. Joan stared back at her, smiling sensually. She raised her hand and rested it under her cheek, looking down at her. Trailing her fingertips over her skin, she handed the strap-on to Vera. “Your turn now.”

“W-what?”

“I want you to wear it so you can fuck me.”

“You want me to?”

“Do you not want to?” Joan asked, a little exasperated. 

“I want to but I just… I haven’t…”

Joan smiled. “I see that Jake didn’t explore everything with you.”

“What? Jake? Why would he want me to do that?”

“I’ve said too much already. But nevermind about him, come here.”

Vera shivered when Joan helped her into the harness, and slowly laid onto her back. “I’m surprised you don’t want to be on top,” Vera murmured.

“Oh, I do, but I know you want a little more control so I’ll give you that.”

Joan spread her legs, kissing Vera and taking her hand and pressing it between her legs. “You feel how wet I am? Fucking you has me so ready,” she whispered.

Vera moaned, nodding and kissing her passionately. She slowly thrust inside her, moaning when Joan squeezed her ass. She began to rock her hips steadily, staring into her eyes. It was very erotic knowing that she was fucking Joan with a strap-on, and she leaned down and kissed her neck, biting and sucking. 

Joan moaned and arched her back, beginning to rock her hips with hers. She tried to rub against her clit with her thrusts, and moaned when Joan took her hand and pressed it against her clit.

“Right there,” she panted.

Vera nodded and rubbed her clit, circling it as she rocked her hips. She kissed Joan again, hearing her whisper in her ear.

“I need to be on top now,” she rasped.

Vera moved onto her back, watching and moaning as Joan lowered herself onto the dildo. She moaned and rocked her hips faster, squeezing Vera’s breasts. Her hand caressed her neck, stroking her throat as she raised her hips to hers. 

When Vera touched her clit again, Joan twitched and trembled, moving her hips faster as she cried out and climaxed. Vera wrapped her arms around her, listening to her harsh breathing and pounding heart.

She stroked the older woman’s hair, letting her catch her breath. Joan sighed softly, and Vera hummed at the tender kiss to her neck. 

Joan stroked her face and kissed her again, unclasping the strap-on from Vera’s hips and tossing it onto the floor. She pressed against her, sliding her thigh in between her legs. 

“I like feeling your wet pussy on my skin.”

Vera blushed. “I like when you talk dirty.”

Joan smiled, kissing her wrist. Vera’s eyes widened at the pale mark on her wrist. It almost looked like a bruise to her, but she knew it wasn’t. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it was similar to a birthmark.

“What is that?” She asked, her voice trembling.

Joan glanced down, lifting her wrist again and kissing it, her lips lingering there. “It means that you belong to me now, and nothing else. Nothing will haunt you again while I’m here.”

“Will it ever go away?”

“No, it’s there as long as you are alive. You are forever bound to me now, as it should be.”

“Well, at least we both have the same mark on our wrists.”

Joan’s eyes widened, looking down and seeing the same mark. “That’s not the way it should be. How did this happen?”

“You glowed when were… when we made love. It was different than before. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I don’t know either, but I suppose maybe there is more light in me than I thought…”

“More light as opposed to darkness?”

Joan nodded, kissing her. “I guess you aren't the only one who can be tempted.”

Vera smiled, closing her eyes and cuddling her. Joan caressed her body, kissing her neck and shoulders again. 

“Mmm Joan, shouldn’t we go to sleep?”

“I need more… whatever it is you’ve brought out in me. Don’t deny me,” she whispered, kissing her.

Vera moaned, knowing that she wasn’t going to get very much sleep for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got so busy with work during the day, and then giving out candy to trick-or-treaters that I was too tired to write. I wanted to at least finish this fic soon before too much time went by after Halloween. There are so many different things I could explore with a mythology like this, but I don't have the energy or time right now to do so. This is the end of this little fic, so I do hope people enjoyed it for Halloween. :)
> 
> And btw "meus es tu" means "you are mine" in Latin.


End file.
